Confiança
by Lemmie-chan
Summary: Reposta  minúscula  ao desafio Um Ano Depois da Ana Haika. No último dia. Nos últimos MINUTOS. Não yaoi. R&R.


Resposta ao Desafio **Um Ano Depois, **da Ana Haika. Postando no último dia do desafio pra não quebrar a tradição, né.

Beyblade não me pertence, blábláblá, aquela coisa toda, vocês sabem.

**Confiança**

Faltavam 37 minutos para meia noite. Kai estava acordado, encarando os números vermelhos do rádio-relógio do hotel com raiva. Ele queria – não, ele _exigia_ – que o tempo passasse. Então aquele dia acabaria, e o dia seguinte – um dia comum, como qualquer outro – começaria e ele voltaria para a Rússia, de onde não deveria ter saído. O que _diabos _ele estava fazendo num hotel no Japão? Ele tinha seus negócios para cuidar. Não deveria ter comprado a passagem, não deveria ter vindo...

Mas viera, disse a si mesmo, com raiva. E iria embora no dia seguinte. Olhou para o relógio. 36 minutos. Respirou fundo e virou de costas, antes que resolvesse quebrar alguma coisa. Contou quantas luzes ele podia ver acesas pela janela. Virou-se para olhar o relógio. 32 minutos. Sentou-se e lançou um olhar mal humorado às roupas que deixara separadas em cima do sofá. Não eram as roupas que ele usaria para viajar. Na verdade, aquelas roupas estavam esquecidas há muito tempo no fundo de seu armário. Ele não sabia bem porque as tinha trazido naquela viagem inútil.

Assim como não sabia porque havia trazido Dranzer. Tanto tempo sem lutar, mas ali estava ela, como nova (ele a polira no avião), ao lado do relógio idiota (28 minutos). Ele pegou Dranzer e a olhou, como não fazia há muito tempo. E as lembranças vieram. Finalmente aceitando o que sabia desde que comprara a maldita passagem, jogou as cobertas no chão e vestiu as roupas que estavam no sofá. Pegou tudo que precisava e, sentindo o peso familiar de Dranzer no bolso direito, saiu do hotel, lançando um último olhar para o relógio (16 minutos).

Kai não estava preocupado com o pouco tempo que tinha para chegar lá – ele conhecia todos os atalhos que levavam para aquele lugar. Estava mais preocupado com o que o esperaria... Mas ele nunca admitiria isso.

Olhou um beco que ele sabia que diminuiria seu caminho pela metade, mas aquela parte da cidade era famosa pela violência gratuita da gangue que rondava por lá. Se ele se envolvesse numa briga, ele ganharia, claro, mas se atrasaria demais. Passou por uma loja de conveniências com um relógio em forma de sanduíche na vitrine. 11 minutos. Apressou o passo.

Quando ele avistou o reflexo que a luz da lua fazia do rio, ele parou. A TV ligada no café do outro lado da rua marcava as horas. 3 minutos. Kai respirou fundo e foi em frente.

Desceu pela grama e parou na margem do rio que cortava a cidade. O rapaz a sua frente estava exatamente do jeito que ele lembrava. O cabelo parecia um pouco mais curto, mas ele estava precisando de um corte, mesmo. Ele estava com o mesmo boné e o mesmo sorriso convencido. Ele sabia que ele viria, Kai pensou, com um alívio que nunca admitiria. Tyson confiara nele. Como sempre.

- Desculpe o atraso – não fazia o estilo de Kai se desculpar, mas ele achou que deveria. Tyson alargou o sorriso.

- Você não está atrasado. Ainda falta um minuto pro dia acabar – ele puxou o lançador do bolso, Dragoon já preparada para lutar.

Dranzer já estava pronta nas mãos de Kai.

Tyson sorriu. Estava lá desde cedo. Seus amigos tinham esperado com ele e ido embora, mas nenhum tentou convencê-lo a sair dali. Eles também confiavam em Kai. Se eles haviam dito que a beyluta se resolveria dali a um ano, então eles lutariam, um ano depois, naquele mesmo lugar e no mesmo dia. A hora não era importante.

As duas beyblades foram lançadas no último segundo do dia 18 de agosto.

XXXXXX

Entããão, explicações? Bom, não ficou muito claro, mas a batalha em questão é aquela do último episódio, depois de eles derrotarem a BEGA, naquele rio onde tudo acontece, lembram? Não, eu não tenho IDEIA de em que dia aquilo foi, mas vou usar a licença poética aqui e dizer que foi 18 de agosto.

Devo atualizar minha fic dos Blitzkrieg Boys esse mês ainda. Leiam, vem um aviso importante lá :)

Sei que não ficou lá essas coisas, mas, se puderem, dêem suas opiniões!


End file.
